Shaving Lenny
Shaving Lenny is the ninth mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 2 segments: Streets of Hope and Barbershop. Mission Information In Hope, South Dakota, 47 is tasked with eliminating members of a street gang called the Hope Cougars. Shaving Lenny was previewed in July 2012 under the name "Streets of Hope" when the developers played through it to demonstrate some new gameplay of Hitman: Absolution. 47's mission is to assassinate a number of members of the Hope Cougars, a local gang, who are involved in Operation Mountain Lion, the plot to kidnap Victoria from Blake Dexter. The targets are: *Tyler Colvin, one of the gang's masterminds *Landon Metcalf, an enforcer *Gavin LeBlond, who provides the group with vehicles *Mason McCready *Luke Wheeley 47 is also set to kidnap Lenny Dexter, the son of Blake Dexter and a high-ranking member of the Cougars, and interrogate him for information. Briefing :"Lenny Dexter. Outcast. Black sheep. He took the girl to earn his father's admiration. Of all my enemies, he is the weakest link. Making him talk will not be a problem. But first I need to deal with his "Cougars." If I grab Lenny, they will surely try to interfere. Besides...they already know too much." Weapons Firearms * Aries 24-7 - Carried by Gavin LeBlond, Landon Metcalf, & Tyler Colvin. * HX UMP - Carried by police. * Ilyon R700 - Upstairs of donut shop. * M590 12ga - Upstairs of Tyler Colvin's store. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police; upstairs of Tyler Colvin's store. Melee * Axe - Stuck in the wooden staircase near the scrapyard exit to the street. * Baseball Bat - Behind the counter in Tyler Colvin's store. * Bill Spike - Inside the donut shop. * Bottle - Various locations; stairs to upstairs of Tyler Colvin's store. * Brick - Various locations; in the small room near the scrapyard entrance on the street. * Crowbar - On two metal drums and a crate in the scrapyard near the fence to the garage. * Dog's Bone - Near the dog kennel in the scrapyard. * Gasoline Can - Various locations; in the garage with the droppable car lift. * Hammer - On the picnic table immediately after entering Barbershop segment. * Knife - Inside the donut shop; upstairs of main garage, in the break room. * Metal Pipe - Barbershop, in the small room which is guarded by a police officer sitting on a chair outside. * Police Baton - Inside the donut shop. * Radio - Downstairs of Tyler Colvin's store; in small room near scrapyard entrance on the street. * Scissors * Screwdriver - Upstairs of main garage, in the small workshop room off of the break room. * Sledge Hammer - On a crate, in the middle of the scrapyard. * Wrench - In the garage with the droppable car lift. Other * Lighter Fluid - Barbershop, in the room directly behind the grill. * Remote Explosive - Upstairs of Tyler Colvin's store. Disguises * Barber * Hope Plumber * Hope Police Officer * Mechanic Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. * Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. * Infiltrator - Avoid getting spotted. * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Oil is Thicker Than Blood - It beats being feathered and tarred. * Get the Mechanic - You have a thousand ways to kill...and they all work! * Kill Me, I'm the Cook - Do you smell anything funny? * Pump it Up - Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. * Shocking - Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. * Gotta Go - Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. * Well Done - Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. * Shave and a Haircut - Never trust a man with a razor. * Accidents Happen - They say that misery loves company. * The Weakest Link - Complete "Shaving Lenny." * Safety Distance - Part 1 - The garage balcony is a great place to get the scope of things. * Safety Distance - Part 2 - The 2nd floor of the convenience store is a great place to get the scope of things. * Safety Distance - Part 3 - The 2nd floor of the donut shop is a great place to get the scope of things. * Mastery: Shaving Lenny - You've taken small-town depopulation to strange new places. Gallery Streets_of_Hope.png| Streets of Hope Barbershop.png| Barbershop Category:Hitman: Absolution missions